Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki:Kucyk Miesiąca
Proszę o nie oddawanie głosów! Do 9 sierpnia trwa zgłaszanie kandydatur, głosowanie rozpoczyna się 11! Wszystkie głosy zostaną wycofane! Sweet Chocolate ponysona użytkowniczki FluttyShy Uważam, że ten artykuł jest wystarczająco długi. Dużo się nad nim starałam, więc uważam, że ma szanse zostać kucykiem miesiąca. Królowa Czekolady nr.1 w Polsce :D 08:41, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #Sunsee (Dyskusja) 7:25, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Tina ponysona użytkowniczki Tina222 Chcę spróbować. Wiem, że Tina ma mało szans ale może.... Kocham MLP i zwierzęta! (dyskusja) 08:13, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #... Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Voxie Voice ponysona użytkowniczki Cutie Sweet Voice Zgłaszam moją ponyfikację ponieważ artykuł jest rozbudowany, nie zawiera tekstu z błędami ortograficznymi i interpunkcyjnymi i uważam że może konkurować z innymi rozbudowanymi artykułami. Myślę również że ma szansę na Kucyka Miesiąca. Zapomniałam jeszcze wspomnieć, co mam nadzieję jest dość istotne, należy do Wzorowych Artykułów. To ja, Voxie! (Klikniesz?) 11:15, lip 03, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #... Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Magdolna ponysona użytkowniczki Magdziaa Chcę po prostu spróbować. Rozbudowuję artykuł systematycznie, na dzień dzisiejszy ma on już nieco ponad 20 tysięcy bajtów. Wiem, że nie wygram, ale jak już mówiłam, chcę spróbować. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 19:10, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: # AgnessAngel (Dyskusja) 14:21, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:19, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Star Secret ponysona użytkowniczki Sudovii Drugi co do wielkości artykuł na tej wiki, może niezbyt bogato zilustrowany biorąc pod uwagą rozmiar całego artykułu, ale skupiłam się na tekście i każdy element starannie przemyślałam i starałam się opisać jak najdokładniej i najciekawiej, choć to ocenią czytelnicy, którzy podejmą się trudu przeczytania tego opisu (pozdrawiam wszystkich na tyle wytrwałych, by to przeczytać w całości).Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 20:58, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #[[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 01:10, lip 11, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Dyskusja) 14:20, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Szczurek Nocy 13:17, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) (Pokój i miłość :)) # Bejusiek 15:44, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:19, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Cheerful Breeze ponysona użytkowniczki Michigen Zgłaszam moją ponysonę, ponieważ uważam, że artykuł jest wystarczająco rozbudowany z wzorową galerią. Cheerful już dwa razy startowała na kucyka miesiąca i raz prawie się jej to udało :) Myślę, że teraz ma większe szanse, ponieważ jeszcze bardziej rozbudowałam stronę :) Michigen (dyskusja) 12:01, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: 1. ... Głosowanie przeciw: 1. ... Dyskusja: Ariadna ponysona użytkowniczki [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] No więc... pierwszy najdłuższy artykuł na wiki, dobrze podzielony na sekcje. Nie ma bałaganu, stylistycznie wszystko dobrze. Starałam się, by wyróżniał się i miał bogatą treść. Komentarze same pozytywne, do tego najczęściej odwiedzany artykuł w kategorii kucyki. Dość dobrze zilustrowany, w galerii jest dobra ilość zdjęć. Należy także do wzorowych artykułów. Nie ukrywając, ten artykuł dość długo się czyta, ale w komentarzach widać, ze miło oraz, że warto. [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość Głosowanie za: # Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 22:48, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) # AgnessAngel (Dyskusja) 14:20, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Bejusiek 15:45, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: 1.... Dyskusja: Vicky ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella Zgłaszam swoją ponyfikacje, ponieważ uważam, że artykuł jest wystarczająco rozbudowany. Ma również dobrze rozbudowaną galerie. Komentarze jak widze są same pozytywne. Chcę poprostu spróbować jeśli przegram nie będe zła. Nata (Dyskusja) 8:26 , lip 31, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: 1.... Głosowanie przeciw: 1.... Dyskusja: Sunrise ponysona użytkowniczki Luna0091 Uważam, że artykuł o mojej ponysonie jest wystarczająco długi, ma ponad 19 000 bajtów. Kucyk jest ciekawy, a ja sama włożyłam wiele pracy w rozbudowę artykułu. Spełnia wszystkie warunki jakich oczekuje się od artykułu na kucyka miesiąca. Sunsee (dyskusja) 9:52, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #.... Głosowanie przeciw: #.... Dyskusja: Dark Mistery ponysona użytkowniczki Smietanka690 Myślę, że artykuł jest dość długi (przynajmniej na tyle, aby startować w głosowaniu). Posiada galerię. Kucyk jest ciekawy, całkowicie oddaje mój charakter. Ma zalety, ale nie brakuje również wad, które podkreślają to, że DM naprawdę jest moją ponysoną. Myślę, że kilka głosów tam się znajdzie ;) Stefokrólik :D (dyskusja) 07:09, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #... Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: